1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and, more specifically, to a mathematically-based game comprising a game board having four parallel rows of eight depressions for retaining game pieces such as marbles. Game pieces are arranged by each player in the depressions which are disposed within their area of play. The players then sequentially manipulate the game pieces around the game board according to mathematical calculations with the objective of eliminating all of the opponent's game pieces.
The present invention requires the user to apply addition, subtraction, thinking and reasoning thereby promoting the concentration, creativity and problem-solving abilities of the players. Furthermore, the attributes of the present invention can prove useful as a learning and a therapeutic tool for children with attention deficit disorder or learning disabilities, senior citizens, people suffering from depression and other like conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other desk attachments designed for chairs. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 448,574 issued to E. H. Richards on Mar. 17, 1891.
A patent was issued to A. Lang on May 24, 1898 as U.S. Pat. No. 604,401. U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,362 was issued to W. J. Champion on Oct. 11, 1955 and a patent was issued on Jan. 19, 1965H. W. First as U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,325.
J. D. Ocampo was issued a patent on Apr. 13, 1982 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,406 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,526 was issued to C. Q. Hamilton on Feb. 11, 1986. Another patent was issued to C. Q. Hamilton as U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,160 on May 19, 1987. A patent was issued on May 19, 1998 to R. B. Haynes as U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,336.
A British patent was issued to F. H. Robertson on Dec. 9, 1937 as U.K. Patent No. 476,480.